Pintados
by Geropi
Summary: UN - SH: Dias depois de sair numa missão com Sasuke, Hinata é informada que se casará com ele. Como futura líder do clã, se assim o quisesse ser, ela deveria concordar com a proposta. Relutante e pressionada, dominada pelo medo por aquele shinobi quase desconhecido, a Hyuuga se vê sem escolhas. Ela apenas não esperava que Sasuke fosse agir como se ela praticamente não existisse.


Aviso legal: Masashi Kishimoto é o autor de Naruto e os personagens pertencem a ele.

* * *

><p><strong>Pintados<strong>

_Escrito por Geropi_

**#1 **

Ela nunca havia trocado uma palavra com ele, mal tinha certeza de como era o som de sua voz. Aquele homem estava cercado por algum tipo de sombra e tristeza, transparecendo o quão frio era sem muito esforço. A kunoichi, simplesmente, não se aproximaria de alguém tão sujo assim.

Hinata tinha, em simples palavras, medo de Uchiha Sasuke, ainda que ele nunca houvesse feito nada diretamente contra ela.

A Hyuuga tentava não pensar nisso, no seu pecado de deixar aquele preconceito influenciá-la. Ele era um ninja de Konoha e não deveria julgá-lo. _Ele já pagou um preço muito alto._ Além de tudo, era amigo de Naruto, possivelmente algo _bom_ havia no shinobi, embora o vingador o ocultasse muitíssimo bem.

— Eu fico com a primeira guarda, Hyuuga.

Hinata assentiu levemente quando o moreno declarou, este deu a volta na fogueira que ele mesmo acendera e subiu num galho baixo de uma árvore, atento aos sons mínimos. A voz dele era sempre rouca, sempre baixa, diferente do escandaloso Naruto, a quem a mulher ainda amava.

Deitando-se em seu próprio saco de dormir, a kunoichi fechou os olhos e tentou não pensar no que esperar daquela missão. Tsunade, certamente, estava insana quando decidiu mandar dois ninjas introspectivos como eles procurarem por uma jovem perdida naquela floresta.

Ela, por sua timidez. Ele, por sua frieza.

Antes, passaram um dia e meio procurando pela garota e, até então, ela não havia aparecido, mesmo que dois ninjas com fantásticos olhos vasculhassem o local de minuto em minuto. Pelo esforço, não demorou muito para que as consequências surgissem.

Com o chakra próximo de um nível baixo, decidiram parar e repor as energias. Não é como se houvessem conversado durante o tempo juntos sobre isso, o acordo fora resolvido com duas palavras e um aceno de cabeça. Hinata não tinha nada a dizer e o temia. Sasuke não via utilidade em trocar palavras com alguém como ela.

Em dado ponto, ouvindo o som de grilos e farfalhar de folhas, a Hyuuga adormeceu e relaxou, sonhando com Naruto e seu sorriso eterno.

**#**

— Ei.

Alguém a cutucava nas costas.

— Hyuuga.

Hinata abriu os olhos, Sasuke estava de pé ao seu lado. Usara o pé para acordá-la.

— Sua vez.

— Ah... s-sim, Sasuke-san. Desculpe.

— Acorde-me se algo acontecer.

A kunoichi confirmou e se desenrolou do saco. O Uchiha não a deixara dormir nem um segundo a mais do que lhe era devido. Se fosse Naruto, ele, com certeza, sequer a acordaria. Hinata sorriu lembrando-se de seu rosto, no sonho. Sentados num banco, ela apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

_Ah, se fosse Naruto-kun._..

Por que ela tinha que compará-los? Sasuke, claramente, era o extremo oposto, nunca deveria esperar a gentileza amável como a do Uzumaki naquele ser sombrio.

No entanto, ela refletiu, Sasuke não era de todo mau. O ex-nukenin foi razoavelmente bom com Sakura.

Mesmo assim, o rapaz nunca tivera sorte ao se apegar a alguém. Era um amaldiçoado.

A Haruno fora arrancada dele repentinamente quando veio a falecer, assassinada por nukenins de alto nível ao salvar o time gennin que lecionava. Ainda que tivesse matado a todos os inimigos no desfecho da luta, ela não sobrevivera. Preferiu curar os alunos a curar a si mesma e, isto, havia causado sua queda.

_Kiba-kun havia dito que e__le estava levando-a a sério._

Contudo_,_ já fazia dois anos desde o ocorrido. Havia boatos de que Sasuke nunca mais olhou para mulher alguma desde Sakura, e que, ainda, visitava o túmulo da Haruno com uma frequência assustadora. Mas não tanto quanto Naruto. Este, inclusive, parecia simplesmente arrasado. Mais do que quando descobriu que o Uchiha e a médica estavam juntos.

Hiashi, há um ano e movido por interesses internos, até mesmo havia oferecido ao rapaz a mão de Hinata, pois, para ele, seria lucroso casar a filha com o futuro hokage.

Porém, o Uzumaki negou o pedido, dizendo que não sentia-se preparado para isso e se concentraria em coisas mais importantes.

_É por Sakura, _Hiashi havia dito, ao chegar em casa_. Aquela menina é um fantasma na vida dele; e, temo, __Hinata, também é __na sua._

Naquele dia, a jovem concordou com o homem em silêncio. Escondendo o rosto para não chorar, decepcionada, na frente do pai. Por que Naruto não podia amá-la?

Suspirando, ativou o byakugan e vasculhou a área. Sasuke já dormia há quinze minutos, silenciosamente. Depois de um tempo, o tédio fazendo vez, algo entrou no raio de alcance de seus olhos. Um movimento leve, uma sombra humana. _A garota? _Hinata focou os olhos na direção, esforçando-se. Viu uma trança dourada e uma veste longa e azul. _É ela!_

Com um salto, aproximou-se de Sasuke, agachou-se ao seu lado. Mal tocara-o no ombro e ele já tinha os olhos abertos, com uma kunai na mão, olhando-a como se fosse uma intrusa, um inimigo. Olhava–a com ódio. _São seus reflexos perfeitos. _Se não houvesse reconhecido-a em tempo, a garganta de Hinata estaria aberta agora, jorrando sangue. Por ser um ex-nukenin, Sasuke acostumou-se a dormir temendo o perigo a todo instante, era um gesto quase involuntário.

— O que foi? — sua expressão suavizou-se.

— A f-filha do comerciante — explicou, apressada. — Eu a vi.

— Hmph. Vamos pegá-la.

**#**

A fogueira crepitava no meio da madrugada.

— Obrigada, eu estava com tanta fome! — a garota, enrolada em cobertores e próxima à fogueira, comia um pão avidamente. Estava pálida e, segundos antes, bebera um cantil inteiro de água. — Que tolice, me afastei muito da comitiva de meu pai, eu devia ter ficado perto, não conhecia esse lugar. — Mais uma mordida. Perguntou ainda com a boca cheira: — Esbamos longe be Koboha? Bomo meu pai esbá?

— Konoha fica há... hn, algumas horas daqui — Hinata disse, sentando-se ao lado da jovem, pegando seus pés e curando os ferimentos alojados neles. Ela gemeu agradecida. — Seu pai está bem, preocupado, mas bem.

— Eu não queria assustar o velho. — Uma última mordida e o pão se foi. A cliente resmungou satisfeita pelo bom alimento.

— Te-tenho certeza que ele compreende isso, Hikaru-san.

Hikaru lhe enviou um sorriso agradecido, constrangida.

Sasuke cutucou na fogueira com um galho e sua presença foi finalmente notada, apesar de estar satisfeito em ser ignorado por elas. No entanto, havia coisas a fazer e um longo caminho até Konoha para ser percorrido

— Vá dormir, garota. Só poderemos partir depois que você descansar — a voz gélida do shinobi soou, agora mais afastado das duas. Taciturno como um gato a espreita. A jovem estremeceu.

— Oh, s-sim, Uchiha-san. Eu preciso mesmo disso. Obrigada por se preocupar. — Ela corou. Hinata não entendeu o que ela viu em Sasuke. Ele era bonito, sim, mas sua personalidade era podre. A prova veio um segundo depois, quando ele cuspiu:

— Não falei isso pensando em você, mas em mim. — Tudo que ele queria era tomar um banho em casa, como o bom egoísta que era.

Hikaru abaixou a cabeça.

— V-você... você pode usar meu saco de dormir — Hinata chamou atenção para si e apontou para o tecido no chão. A jovem, agora inibida, caminhou até ele e se escondeu ali dentro. — Você ta-também pode voltar a dormir se quiser, Sasuke-san.

— Já perdi o sono, não seja estúpida — respondeu, seco, e lhe deu as costas.

**#**

Dias haviam se passado desde aquela missão. Hikaru havia encontrado seu pai, abraçando-o avidamente enquanto se desculpava. Nunca mais trocou palavra alguma com Sasuke, por estar magoada com sua rudeza. Tanto quanto Hinata, ela havia desenvolvido um pequeno medo do vingador, sem conseguir ao menos olhá-lo nos olhos hostis.

Desde o dia em que ambos entregaram os relatórios e pegaram o cachê da missão no escritório de Tsunade, Hinata não vira mais o Uchiha. Certamente, ele havia saído em suas próprias missões ou se escondido no casulo que era seu lar. Possivelmente, sozinho como sempre.

Caminhou entre o distrito Hyuuga, cumprimentando algumas pessoas, sempre sérias e distantes. Hinata distraiu-se vendo Hanabi treinar no pequeno campo do pátio e por pouco não juntou-se a ela, mas foi impedida pelo enviado do pai, que solicitou uma reunião imediatamente.

Num dos salões da casa principal, filha e progenitor encaravam-se. Sua relação com Hiashi nunca fora das melhores e ambos sabiam disso. A kunoichi sempre temera decepcioná-lo e, ele, certas vezes teimava na ideia de que ela era inapropriada para o cargo de líder do clã, mesmo que houvesse demonstrado um espírito de luta forte e habilidades mais precisas.

— A chamei para lhe fazer um comunicado, Hinata.

— O que foi, otou-san?

Hiashi torceu os lábios, pensando no melhor jeito de começar aquela conversa.

— Você, com certeza, conhece a Uchiha Sasuke, não é?

— Sim.

— Bom. — Elogiou vagamente. — Você sabe que será a líder do clã Hyuuga quando eu não estiver mais aqui, certo?

— S-sim, otou-san — estava nervosa. A mesma conversa fora feita quando Hiashi comunicou-lhe que havia proposto a Naruto para que se casasse com ela e que ele havia recusado-a. O coração de Hinata gelou antecipado. Poderia ser que...?

Hiashi continuou. A kunoichi sentia o suor frio descendo pela nuca.

— Como líder, então, você deve aceitar que qualquer atitude minha é para preservar a força de nosso clã. Que algum tipo de sacrifício é sempre necessário.

— Otou-san...

— E sabe, acima de tudo, que se Naruto a recusasse eu não ficaria parado. Consegui um candidato muito melhor do que aquele moleque barulhento de sonhos vazios.

— Eu...

— Uchiha Sasuke.

— Não! Otou-san.. e-ele...

— É o último de uma linhagem poderosa. — Não havia calor nas palavras de Hiashi. Hinata arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas e parecer forte. — Ele aceitou minha proposta. Está arranjado e não se pode voltar atrás.

— Co-como pôde? — Quis saber. Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, sentindo a garganta fechar e arder conforme o choro vinha e tentava detê-lo inutilmente.

— Eu sinto muito. — Não sentia, não de verdade. — Tenho autoridade para isso, contudo. É claro, você poderá recusar, estamos numa vila livre. No entanto, filha, devo lhe assegurar que será destituída do posto que seria seu por direito e será tratada como se fosse inferior a um membro da família secundária. Talvez, pior, dependendo do Conselho: poderá ser banida de usa própria casa por não cumprir seu papel. Quer isso?

— Na-não, mas...

— Sei que pode fazer isso, Hinata.

— Naruto-kun é...

— … um imbecil, apaixonado por uma morta que nem mesmo o quis — o homem completou, pragmático. — Sasuke se envolveu com essa menina, eu sobe, mas, felizmente, não é tolo por lamentar sobre o túmulo dela eternamente. A vida segue.

— M-Mas não o amo, otou-san.

Hiashi suspirou. Quisera ele ter tido um filho homem.

— É melhor para ambos e, principalmente, para _você_, que este casamento seja apenas um acerto político. Tolice seria amar um homem como Uchiha Sasuke.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em>E aí? Gostaram? Comentem. A pergunta que não quer calar: qual a razão do Sasuke para aceitar isso? Desculpem se eu matei a Sakura, fiz isso para facilitar o enredo, confesso. Mas eu gosto dela, viu? <em>


End file.
